exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Magus Wars : Determination
'''Magus Wars : Determination '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of Divine Servants Gwenael Hamilton and Yoruko Kyoka. It is a sequel to Magus Wars : Honor and is followed by Magus Wars : Control Main Arc A Previous War A Servant War originates when Mark Stine seeks to use his wish to turn humanity into what he desires. To this aim, he organizes a massive tournament. However, he involuntarily attracts the presence of Kai Antasia who seeks to win the tournament in order to obtain his reward. Mark however then uses his power to destroy the entire island where he organizes the tournament. With the help of Larsimenus, however, Kai is able to repair the Timeline and reach another war, with the price of all his loved ones. He is more than ever desperate to win the war, and does not hesitate to preemptively kill Zack Karnaj, the master of the Sagittarius, before heading for Mark. A Troubled Alliance Mortimer Thule, seeking to prove himself, is helped by Merlin who grants him the power to summon Esperin. He then joins an alliance with Leila Seckendoff, Piericka de Valencia and Cassis Dimorr, who have summoned their own servants : Gwenael, Andrea Godwin and Yoruko. Together, they first face the brutal Galatine whom they do not manage to kill, then are visited by the taunting Noachia sent by Mark; Yoruko kills her. They then investigate Zack's death. Meanwhile, Noachia and Alvida kidnap Cassis in retaliation. Alerted by the war's arbiter Debras, the group attacks the mayor Mark's hideout, but as they are about to save Cassis, Sanenaid, an exceptionally powerful Divine Servant, intervenes. Thankfully, Mark is quickly killed by the swift actions of Kai, allowing the group to escape Sanenaid's presence unscathed. Preparing for the End Cassis helps Yoruko with recovering as the latter reminisces the past war, in which she participated, but which Cassis cannot remember. Meanwhile, Mortimer, Leila and Piericka, alongside their servants, go to find Merlin's hideout, guided by Kai's clues to find an anti-Atlantean weapon. After a harsh discussion, they finally manage to obtain said weapon from Merlin. Meanwhile, Kai attempts to sabotage Sanenaid by causing her master Honorine Den Anfan to end her summon, however by the time she does so, Sanenaid has used her powers to defeat and absorb Galatine and become almost invincible. Kai is then disturbed by Debras, whom he traps and, after an exhausting battle, kills. Chaos and Storm The four allies reunite and plan to attack the Aries servant but finally, Thalyssa Delyoro of Capricorn manifests herself and uses her power to trap her opponents in an illusion. By the time Sanenaid is defeated by a combination of Merlin's artifact and Andrea's battle prowess, Andrea is then dispelled by Piericka, who reveals herself to have orchestrated most events and to be Thalyssa's master. The three remaining masters - as Kai has brought Merlin's elimination - rush to Thalyssa's side and quickly eliminate Piericka. As Larsimenus pretends to renounce her role in the war, Kai intervenes and, through forceful diplomacy, despite Larsimenus's last attempt to torment the group, manages to obtain a wish for himself, as well as Leila. Thus, the war ends. Characters * Mortimer Thule * Leila Seckendoff * Piericka de Valencia * Cassis Dimorr * Mark Stine * Zack Karnaj * Honorine Den Anfan * Malek Velvet * Esperin (Virgo) * Gwenael Hamilton (Aquarius) * Larsimenus (Ophiuchus) * Merlin (Pisces) * Sanenaid (Aries) * Galatine (Taurus) * Yoruko Kyoka (Scorpio) * Noachia (Libra) * Debras (Gemini) * Andrea Godwin (Leo) * Thalyssa Delyoro (Capricorn) * Alvida (Cancer) * Kai Antasia Trivia * This is a composite storyline, with the first arc depicting the first war before its interruption, and the main arc depicting the culmination of said first storyline. Category:Storyline Category:Interra